Two Others Know!
by Ashyka0o0o0
Summary: What if Duke had figured out Viola's secret during the carnival and when he made it to his bike he waited for Viola to leave so he could confront her about it?


Really? Duke POV.:

Why would a girl dress up as her twin? For _**two**_ weeks? I have no clue, but I hope I find out soon! **/\/\/\** There she was, she looks almost worried! I start to head over to her, when she sees me coming a look of panic crosses her face, I try to calm her nerves by giving her a ,what I _**hope**_ to be, a reassuring smile. She relaxes her muscles a bit, but still looks tense. I mean I know I am like twice her size, but she _**has**_ lived with me for a week (!) I would think she would be a lot calmer about the situation.

* * *

"Um, Viola, well . . . um, would you mind telling me why?"

"Why what?"

"Why you dressed up as your brother?"

"The Cornwall Girls soccer team got cut, not enough girls signed up. The coach of the boys team, and the rest of the guys backed him up, saying stuff like, oh I don't know, how girls aren't as fast and strong as guys and they're just better 'scientific fact', blah. . .blah. . .blah. . .so, yeah! My brother is a musician and he was expelled from Cornwall for skipping. He is in London for a gig with his band. I was to cover for him, but probably not this well."

"Wow!" how could I not believe that, but I guess _**my**_ gain, Justin's **loss**!

"Um, yeah. I'll go pack!"

"What? Why?" why would she do that? I would _**GLADLY**_ help her with this thing, not to mention get to know her better; I'm _**SO**_ over Olivia now it's not even real!

"Don't you want me to quit the team, and never speak to you again?"

"NO! Why would I?" _You are amazing and for a girl, no offense, but a really awesome soccer player! _I practically screamed out the beginning of me statement so I ended up whispering the last sentence.

"Because . . . I lied to you for a week! Duke, you're just confus. . ."

I couldn't take it any longer so I grabbed her gently and kissed her! She seemed stunned at first, but then finally realized what was happening and just kissed me back! I could not believe a girl really, truly liked me, and not just for that I was Captain or that I was fit, she knew, really truly and fully!

Viola POV.:

'Oh, my, gosh!' That is all that could run through my head! He was sweet, cute . . . **no**, _hot_, sensitive, caring, **SOCCER LOVING **(like me!), he was just _**everything**_!

* * *

After we had rode back to Illyria on his motorcycle, after I had put on my normal clothes of course, we went straight to the soccer field and played one on one. I felt two pairs of eyes on the back of my head. I turned around expecting it to be Duke and the other pair made up by imagination. But, unfortunately I was correct about there being two pairs of eyes.**\/\/\/ **One belonged to Duke and the other belonged to. . . ,_**oh no**_, Coach Drinklage, by the look in his eyes I could tell he knew my secret. I was suddenly filled with the feeling of nausea and panic!

"Hastings!"

"Oh, no. Yeah, Coach?"

"Once the game is over, I'll talk to Gold about you transferring."

"Really?! Thank you! You're amazing!" While saying this I gave him a hug then he left. I turned to Duke so we could celebrate me not being banned.

"Um, _wow_. Vi?"

"Huh?" I was honestly curious why did he look like he was about to break the bad news to me?

"Why are you so excited you still have to play with the guys?!" He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world yet he said it as if he was sad. Why would he be sad if I still have to play with him? Did he think I wouldn't want to play soccer with him? Did he like me like I liked him?

"Do you really think I care?" _**Really, did he know me at all?**_

"_Yeah!"_ Okay, he really had no idea how important soccer was to me; or him for that matter! So he really wouldn't know about the second part so I guess that doesn't really count.

"Then, you have **no** clue about how I am!"

"Oh, really?" Okay, I'm a bit scared of that menacing look in his eyes.

"_Yes_, really!" So-o maybe I flirted a bit there but hey can you blame me!

"We'll see." Again, with the _**eyes**_!

"Huh?" Okay, now I was getting really confused!

"_Never mind." _

"Orsino, you are just bizarre!"

"Thanks, Hastings!" Duke was really caking on the sarcastic!

"Oh, you're _**so**_ welcome!" I said with an equal amount of sarcasm.

"Let's get back before Andrew and Toby find out your _little secret_!" Duke said this with a playful look on his face.

"Hey, it's not just **mine** anymore!"

"Huh?" _Was he really, not seeing this_?

"You and Drinklage now know so . . . yeah." I said lamely.

"Fine, whatever, we just have to avoid Malcom till we get to our room!" It really wasn't my room, but I still went along with it cause' I liked the way he said it.

"Good point, let's go!"

* * *

"Okay, safe at last!"

"Um, yeah."

"Okay, well I'm going to go to bed soon." I felt really quite awkward to say that to the guy I like who happens to stay in the same room as me and knows that I'm a girl now and not a just really awkward guy!

"K. 'Night." He was really sweet!

"Night." I was really like half way asleep now.

ZZZzzzz.

* * *

"Morning! Ugh, what does it take to get you up! ORSINO!"

"MmMmmmm?" He really was one of the heaviest sleepers I have ever met in my entire life! Ugh!

"WAKE UP!" I was literally screaming in his ear!

"No-o. Go back to bed!" Wow-w how late did he stay up or was yesterday just really tiresome for him.

"_You're impossible!" _hopefully he would laugh and then be up after I repeated myself from the other day. I doubt he will though!

"So I've heard, go back to bed!"

"No (!), **now** get up off your sleepy butt!"

"Fine! But, only if you _**do not**_ wear that wig in the room. Now that I know the truth, it just creeps me out!" Okay, so I had to laugh at that a bit!

"Fine, promise for a promise _**NOW GET UP**_!"

"Jeezz! Why do you have so much energy anyway? I thought girls liked to sleep in." While saying this he started to get up. **Finally**_**!**_

"Not this one!" I say this while pointing to myself. "Up at the crack of dawn!"

"Okay, _WOW_! _**You're really freaking me out now, and tone it down a notch unless you want Andrew and Toby in here."**_

"Fine." With saying that I jutted out my bottom lip into a little pout.

"Nice pout!" He was laughing at me! That is SO not funny!

"Not funny!"

"On you, yes! Others no, it's pathetic. Makes you less like a lion, more like a kitten. Oh, so, cute!" Okay, that was **so** crossing the line!

"Ha, ha, ha, v . . . e . . . r . . . y funny!"

_**A/N: Hope you liked it! It's my first Fan-Fiction for **_**She's the Man**_**!**_


End file.
